


[Podfic of] Salt of the Earth

by everhaunting



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everhaunting/pseuds/everhaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hangs out a lot in Beast’s lab these days, and he can make sodium chloride now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Salt of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofvanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofvanity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salt of the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10972) by ofvanity. 



Salt of the Earth  
Author: ofvanity  
Pairing: Hank/Sean  
Words: 700~  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Corny *science* jokes.  
Disclaimer: I am not a crook, XMFC doesn't belong to me.  
Notes: Vanity wrote this for me when I was having a shitty day and couldn't sleep. So the logical step when I can't sleep is to record this fic. 

Time: 3:42 

Link: http://www.mediafire.com/?7fh5sy3bprcgqyh


End file.
